


The Hummingbird and the Roadrunner

by BBCGirl657



Series: Madison Barton [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), post AOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots (post AoU) pertaining to Madison Barton and Pietro Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside Looking In

The rest of the Avengers were out on a mission and Madison was alone…at least she thought she was alone.

She was walked into the kitchen when something sped past her. “Hello Pietro”, Madison said, “Why aren’t you with the others?”

The boy in question was sitting on the kitchen counter munching on an apple. “I didn’t feel like going”, he told her, “They didn’t really need me anyway”.

Madison laughed. “Are you sure it was that, or did you not want to deal with my father?” she asked.

“A little of both”, he said.

Madison pulled out a popcorn bag and put it in the microwave. 

“Are you going to watch a movie?” he asked her.

“Yeah, do you want to pick one out?” she asked.

Pietro was gone in a second.

Madison grabbed the popcorn, some chips, and some sodas. She made her way into the living room and found Pietro laying the couch. “So what did you pick?” she asked him.

He showed her the DVD case, hiding his smirk behind it.

“The Hunger Games? Really?” she teased him.

“Tony calls you Katniss right?” he asked her.

Madison playfully rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, Pietro wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Madison smiled and bit her lip as she snuggled closer into his side.

When Pietro started to stroke and kiss her hair, Madison was no longer paying attention to the movie.

Madison tilted her head up as Pietro continued to trail kisses from her forehead to her nose. Madison tilted her head up again and Pietro placed his lips on hers. Madison kissed him back, not noticing that the elevators door had opened and Steve was now watching them.

 

A few days later, Laura and the kids came to visit.

It was early in the morning when Madison woke up.

She planned on cooking breakfast for everyone in the tower. She walked past the kids’ room and opened the door to check on them.

Nathaniel was standing up in his crib.

She walked over to him and picked him up. “Hey there little Pietro”, she said. She took him into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Steve entered the living room and saw Madison balancing Nathaniel on her hip. He was about to call out to her when Pietro appeared by her side.

“Hey there, big guy”, Pietro said taking Nathaniel from her arms.

“I think you forgot something”, Madison said.

“Good morning, beautiful”, Pietro said wrapping his other arm around Madison’s waist.

Madison smiled as Pietro leaned down to kiss her.

This was what Steve couldn’t give her.

A family.

Maybe if they had met before he went into the ice…but Steve had learned not to dwell on the ‘what if’s’ of life.

He simply smiled and made his way to elevator for his morning run.

While everyone was moving on with their lives, Steve was stuck in the past.

He was forever going to be the ‘man out of time’. He was forever destined to be outside looking in.


	2. The Voice Within

It was over.

The battle was over.

Madison dropped her bow and shrugged off her quiver. She needed someone to hold her. She opened her mouth and screamed the first name that came to her mind.

“Pietro!”

Before she knew it, her legs were moving and she was running, yelling his name. She spotted the speedster standing amongst Tony and Natasha. With tears in her eyes, she launched herself into his arms.

Pietro embraced her back, his hand holding the back of her head.

Steve arrived with Wanda, but stopped when he saw Madison in Pietro’s arms.

Pietro softly spoke to her in his native language as he tried to calm her as he stroked her hair.

Madison had never been more scared in her life.

“I’m here. I’m alive, my little hummingbird”, he said. 

Madison looked up at him and captured his lips with hers.

Pietro kissed her back.

Madison pulled back and set her head on his chest. “You’re hurt”, she said softly.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily”, Pietro said.

“We need to get you to the helicarrier”, she told him.

“Madison’s right”, Clint said coming over them. Clint helped Pietro make his way to a lifeboat.

When they arrived back at the helicarrier, the medical team met them.

Pietro went to the medical bay to be looked after.

Madison made her way to her room, where she took a shower to wash off all the blood and dirt. She was braiding her hair when there was a knock at the door. She didn’t need to ask who it was. She opened the door and there stood Steve. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

“It’s okay”, was all he said.

She pulled out Steve’s shield necklace and placed it in his hand.

Someone cleared their throat.

The two saw that it was Natasha. “He’s asking for you”, she said.

Madison leaned up and kissed Steve on the cheek, before leaving.

“I know it’s for the best, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less”, Steve told her.

Natasha patted him on the shoulder and said, “It’s always going to hurt”.

Madison made her way to the medical bay and found her father sitting outside Pietro’s room. “Daddy…” she said.

“I may hate the annoying bastard, but if he makes you happy, then that’s fine with me”, Clint said.

Madison smiled and said, “Thank you”. She hugged her father and entered Pietro’s room. “Hey you”, Madison said sitting down on the bed.

Pietro leaned forward and kissed Madison. He pulled back and said, “Ya lyublyu tebya moy kolibri”.

Madison’s cheeks turned pink.

“You love me?” she asked him.

This time Pietro was the one who blushed.

“I didn’t know you knew Russian”, Pietro said.

“You forget that Natasha is my adoptive mother. She’s taught me bits and pieces”, Madison told him, “So I understood the ‘I love you’ part”.

“Kolibri means hummingbird”, he told her.

“Why a hummingbird?” she asked him.

“I thought I would stick with the bird theme. You strike me as a hummingbird. It seems like you’re always buzzing with energy, ready for the next fight”, he explained.

“I wish I wasn’t like this”, Madison said bowing her head.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you”, Pietro said taking her hand in his.

“I’ve seen…and done horrible things. Some days I wish I would’ve died in the Battle of Manhattan”, Madison said.

That was something she’d never told anyone.

Pietro’s hand tightened around hers. Pietro knew how she felt.

Some days he wished the bomb had gone off and killed him.

He leaned forward and gathered Madison into his arms. He settled down on the bed with Madison lying on his bandaged chest.

 

Once he was recovered enough, she arranged a meeting with Fury.

“Miss Barton, what can I do for you?” he asked her.

“I want out. Once and for all”, she told him.

“I’m no longer Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.”, Fury said.

“It seems appropriate”, Madison said. She pulled out her badge and S.H.I.E.L.D. issued firearm and set them down in front of him. “If anyone asks, tell them I’m out. For good”, she said. She left the office and put her hand in Pietro’s.

 

They pulled up to the farmhouse.

“This is where you live?” Pietro asked.

“It is now”, she said, grabbing her bags from the trunk.

Pietro followed her into the house.

“Maddie!” Lila said running towards Madison.

Madison caught the little girl and picked her up. “Lila, this is Pietro. Can you say hello?” Madison asked her.

Lila merely stared at him, making Pietro nervous.

“Don’t worry, she’s just shy around new people”, Laura said.

“You look ready to pop any day”, Madison told her.

“I feel like it too”, she said.

Maddie set Lila down.

“Maximoff”, Clint said coming down the stairs.

“Try to get along”, Madison said to Pietro. She grabbed her bags and made her way up to her room, Lila following.

“Is Pietro the same one from the story?” Lila asked.

“He is”, Madison told her.

“I thought you were going to marry Prince Steven?” Lila asked.

Madison sighed and said, “I listened very hard to my heart and it told me I was supposed to be with Pietro”.

“Your heart talks to you?” Lila asked.

Madison laughed and said, “You’ll understand when you’re older. Now run along”.

Lila skipped out of Madison’s room.

What she had said was true. She listened to the voice within her.


	3. I Promise You

Pietro wanted to marry Madison.

It was something he’d been struggling with for a while.

He never thought he’d find anyone that he would want to marry.

Since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and her old life behind, Madison had changed into a normal carefree 19 year old girl.

He knew they were young, but he wanted her by his side.

That night after dinner, Madison offered to tuck the younger children into bed.

“I’ll be up in a minute”, he told her.

She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, then led the smaller ones up the stairs.

“Mr. Barton, I was wondering if I could ask you a question”, Pietro said.

“I know where this is going. My answer is no”, Clint said. 

Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but Clint stopped him.

“Before you protest, it’s because she’s young. She’s only 19. She’s too young to get married”, Clint told him.

“I love your daughter with every fiber of my being”, Pietro said.

“Then you should have no problem waiting”, Clint told him.

“I will marry your daughter one day”, Pietro said.

 

The two were sitting on the porch swing like they did every night.

Pietro pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it in front of Madison.

“What is this?” she asked him.

“Something I picked up when we went into town”, he told her.

She opened it and saw a simple ring sitting in the velvet.

“I went to your father and asked him if I could marry you”, Pietro said.

“What did he say?” Madison asked.

“He said no, because we were too young”, Pietro told her.

“So why buy a ring?” she asked him.

“Because this isn’t an engagement ring, it’s a…I think they call it a promise ring”, he said, “I will marry you one day Madison Barton”.

Madison took the ring out of the box and examined it.

It was a simple sterling silver ring in the shape of the infinity symbol.

“Do you like it?” Pietro asked her.

“I love it”, she said. She slipped the ring on her finger and placed that hand on the back of Pietro’s head, bringing him down for a kiss.

They were unaware of her father and Laura watching them.

“You really told him no?” Laura asked Clint.

“She’s too young to get married”, Clint said.

“You were young when you married her mother”, Laura said.

“Because I was young and stupid”, Clint told her.

“Madison is neither of those things”, Laura said.

“No, but she is reckless. She may have left S.H.I.E.L.D., but you never fully leave this life”, he said, “I don’t want her getting married young and having a child, just to have her die and leave the child without a mother”.

“Are you ever going to let go of your guilt over Piper’s death?” Laura asked him.

“As long as I’m alive, I’ll live with the fact that she’s dead because of me”, Clint said.

“She’s dead because of Fury, not you”, Laura said.

Madison pulled away from Pietro, breathless.

“I love you, my hummingbird”, he told her.

“I love you too, Roadrunner”, she said.


	4. Migraine

Pietro entered the living room of Avengers tower. He was confused when he didn’t see Madison in the kitchen like every morning.

Nathaniel was lying on the floor playing with his toys as Natasha watched him.

“Where’s Madison?” Pietro asked her.

“In bed with a migraine”, she told him.

Pietro frowned.

Madison rarely ever got sick.

“It happens when she over works herself”, Clint added.

Pietro grabbed some orange juice and an ice pack. He made his way to her room. He didn’t even bother knocking. He entered the nearly completely dark room. He could hear the sound of Ed Sheeran coming from her iHome. He turned it off and set the stuff down on her nightstand. He crawled in bed with her and Madison settled herself into his side. “ _Moy bednyy kolibri_ ”, Pietro murmured. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Madison’s hand tightened in Pietro’s shirt and she whimpered.

Pietro stroked her hair and said, “Shh…I’m here, _moy kolibri_ ”.

Madison mumbled something.

“Say that again _moy kolibri_ ”, he told her.

“Sing. To. Me”, she said.

Pietro shifted so he was lying on his side facing her.

She burrowed into his side and set her head in his neck.

Pietro wrapped his arms around her and began to softly sing a lullaby in Russian. He had sung it to Wanda when she didn’t feel good as a child. Before Pietro knew it, he found his eyelids starting to close. He fell asleep holding Madison in his arms.

 

Madison awoke around 6 p.m. She found that she was burning up and wondered why. She opened her eyes and found Pietro asleep in her bed. She shot up, which caused Pietro to roll off the bed. Madison peeked over the side. “Are you okay?” she asked him.

The silver-haired speedster was rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry”, she said, “I’m not used to waking up with people in my bed”. Madison threw off the covers and noticed the small bottle of orange juice and melted ice pack on her nightstand. She grabbed the orange juice as Pietro climbed back onto the bed.

Pietro settled himself in her lap.

She ran her fingers through his silver locks.

“Thank you for taking care of me”, she told him.

“You never told me you get migraines”, he said.

“I’d forgotten. It’s been so long since I’ve had one”, Madison said.

“You shouldn’t over work yourself”, Pietro told her.

“I promise to take it easy from now on”, she said, “But I’ll always have you to take care of me”. Madison leaned down and placed her lips on Pietro in an upside down kiss.

They broke apart when Madison’s stomach growled.

She pecked Pietro on the lips again before getting out of the bed. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail as she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She pulled Pietro’s hoodie on and noticed he was smiling at her. “What?” she asked him.

“You look good in my clothes”, he told her.

Madison blushed and said, “C’mon Roadrunner, I’m hungry”.

Pietro got off the bed and said, “Lead the way, _moy kolibri_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moy bednyy kolibri - My poor hummingbird


	5. When She Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would always remember when Madison loved him.

Steve was jogging through Central Park when he saw Madison.

She was sitting beneath a tree drinking something from a Starbucks cup. Madison had been staying at the farm for the past few months.

Steve blinked and Pietro was lying by her side.

Madison smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Every time he saw them together, he could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside him. He mentally shook himself and said he brought it on himself. He missed Peggy, so he turned to Madison.

And then Pietro came into the picture.

In reality, Pietro and Madison were made for each other.

They were both sarcastic and witty and craved each other’s touch.

When they watched TV or a movie, Pietro had his arm around her shoulders as Madison leaned up against his chest.

Pietro could give Madison everything that he couldn’t.

Marriage, a family, a normal life. 

He knew that Pietro made Madison happy and that should have been enough for Steve. He wanted her to be happy with someone closer to her age. Steve didn’t belong in this time.

Most days he wanted nothing more than to go back to World War II.

Back to a time when everything made sense.

When Wanda had gotten into his mind, he saw Peggy and not Madison.

That’s when doubt had begun to enter his mind.

He knew he had loved Madison, but he still loved Peggy and he was sure that he would continue to love her until he died.

Madison’s giggle brought Steve back to the present.

Pietro was playing with her hair as he said something.

Deep down inside, Steve wanted to be the one making her laugh.

Pietro took Madison’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

Even from a distance, Steve could see the loving look in Madison’s eyes. He remembered when she used to look at him like that, but they had begun to grow apart after what happened in DC, even before they met the twins.

Madison leaned down and kissed Pietro.

The speedster shifted them so he was on top.

Steve decided that he had seen enough. He turned around and started to jog back to the tower.

Madison sat up and looked at where Steve stood.

“What is it?” Pietro asked her, following her gaze.

“Nothing. It’s nothing”, she told him.

Pietro grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her into another kiss.

 

When Madison and Pietro arrived back at Avengers tower, Steve was sitting on the couch typing on an iPad.

She gave him a small smile and then turned to Pietro. She said something Steve couldn’t hear.

Pietro caught Steve’s eyes and then turned back to Madison. Pietro answered her and then kissed her forehead.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Madison walked over to the couch and leaned over the back and set her head on Steve’s shoulder. “Whatcha doin’?” she asked him.

He held up the iPad.

“Mmm…research. Looks fun”, she said.

Madison straightened up.

“Madison?” Steve asked her.

“Hmmm?” she said, looking down at his crystal blue eyes.

“Nothing”, Steve said and looked back down at the iPad.

Madison leaned down and kissed his hair before smoothing her hand over it. She knew how he felt, but she couldn’t deny what her heart was telling her.

Pietro was her one and only.

As she walked off, Steve couldn’t help but look back her. Steve would always remember when she loved him.


	6. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has a nightmare and Pietro tries to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this imagine: Imagine having an anxiety attack and Pietro is with you every step of the way, desperately trying to calm you down

_They were dead._

_They were all dead._

_Madison’s eyes roamed over the dead Avengers, arrows littering their bodies. She felt nothing._

_“There are no strings on you, my Phoenix”, Ultron said._

 

 

Madison shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face.

Someone was screaming.

The door burst open and two arms wrapped themselves around Madison.

It was then that Madison realized it was her who was screaming.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe”, Pietro’s voice said.

Madison couldn’t breathe. She pushed Pietro off her.

“Madison! Calm down!” Pietro said pinning her arms to her chest from behind.

Her father had entered the room by this time.

“Baby bird?” he asked her.

Her head shot up.

The crazed look faded from her eyes.

“Breathe, _kolibri_ , breathe”, Pietro told her.

Madison’s eyes filled with tears. She shifted so her head was hidden in Pietro’s chest.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles. “You’re safe. It’s okay”, Pietro said softly.

Clint handed Pietro a pill bottle.

They were her PTSD pills.

“Make sure she takes those”, Clint said.

Pietro nodded and Clint left the room.

“You were dead”, Madison whispered, “You were all dead”.

Pietro didn’t say anything as he waited for her to go on.

“I killed you and I didn’t feel anything”, she said, “I’m a monster. Every time I kill someone, I feel nothing”.

“It’s your job. You’ve saved a million lives doing it”, Pietro said.

“Ultron was there. He called me his phoenix”, Madison said.

Pietro took her face in his hands and said, “You’re mine. _My_ hummingbird. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. No one”.

Madison pressed her lips to Pietro’s and pushed him onto his back on the bed.

Pietro pulled away and tried to say something, but stopped when Madison started kissing his neck. “Maddie”, Pietro said. He shifted them so he was on top. “I want to, but not like this”, Pietro told her. He reached for the pills, but Madison knocked them out of his hand.

“No”, she said.

“ _Kolibri_ , you need to take them”, he told her.

“I don’t want to”, she said, “I’m not crazy. Those pills are for crazy people”.

“Madison, you need to sleep”, Pietro said taking the top off the bottle. He took two out and handed them to her.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

Pietro stood in the doorway and watched her take them. “Open your mouth”, Pietro said.

Madison rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

“Tongue up”, he said.

Madison did as he said. “Happy?” she asked him. She went back to her bed.

Pietro got ready to leave until he heard, “Will you stay with me?” He turned back to Madison.

“Please?” she asked.

Pietro walked back over to her bed and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. “Go to sleep, _kolibri_. I’ll protect you”, he told her, “Nothing will hurt you while I’m here”.

Madison closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Pietro lay awake for a couple minutes. He knew what it was like to have nightmares. He’d had nightmares ever since the day his parents died.

Wanda’s mind had blocked the whole ordeal, but Pietro remembered every single detail.

He was brought back to the present by Madison making noises in her sleep. Pietro tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in her soothing scent and closed his eyes.

Sleep quickly followed.


	7. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives an invitation to Madison’s wedding and learns that he needs to let her go.

_We invite you to the wedding of_

_Pietro Maximoff_

_& _

_Madison Barton_

_Occurring on the 8th of August in the year 2016._

_Wedding and reception to be held at the Barton Family farm._

Steve stared down at the invitation in his hand. He couldn’t believe she was getting married.

To someone who wasn’t him.

He knew Pietro made her happy, but he couldn’t help but wish it was himself.

 

It seemed to Madison that Steve was avoiding her.

Every time he saw her, he would give her a small nod and then walk off.

Whenever she and Pietro entered the room, he left.

She finally caught him in the training room. “Steve?” she asked him.

“Go away Madison”, he said.

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on with you”, she told him.

Steve stopped punching the punching bag and said, “I don’t want to talk about it”.

“Do I have to beat it out of you, big boy?” she asked him.

Steve smiled, hearing the old nickname.

The wedding was less than half a year away, but Steve knew he couldn’t avoid her that long.

“What’s wrong?” Madison asked.

“Nothing”, he said.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” she asked.

“I haven’t”, Steve said.

“You can’t lie to me, Steve”, Madison told him, “Please tell me what’s wrong”.

“I love you”, Steve whispered.

“What was that?” Madison asked him.

Surely she heard him wrong.

“I still love you”, Steve said.

Madison’s heart stopped.

This wasn’t happening.

“What?” she asked.

“I love you!” Steve yelled, “I’ve tried to stop loving you, but it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can’t”.

Madison walked over to him, cautiously.

Steve’s muscles were tense and his jaw was clenched.

Madison came up behind Steve and ran her palms down his back. Her touch soothed him. “Part of me will always love you Steve. You were my first love”, Madison told him, “But you’ve got to let go of me. I’m with Pietro now and he makes me happy. When I met him, I felt the pieces of my life clicked into place. He’s my other half”.

Steve felt Madison’s small hands on his jaw and he looked down at her green eyes.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Steve gave her a small smile and breathed in her scent one last time.

“It would mean the world to me if you came”, Madison said.

“Who am I to deny a pretty girl anything she wants?” Steve said.

Madison giggled.

 

The day of the wedding came.

Wanda was Madison’s maid of honor and Lila was the flower girl.

Both Clint and Natasha gave Madison away.

“Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the joining of these two in marriage. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace”, the priest said.

Madison looked at Steve, who gave her a small smile.

When the time came for them to kiss, Madison ripped off her veil and kissed Pietro.

Steve clapped like everyone else.

As they were going back down the aisle, Steve gave her a mini salute.

 

When Madison threw her bouquet at the reception, Wanda was the one who ended up catching it.

Pietro teased her until Madison pulled him away from her sister-in-law.

Steve sat a table watching everyone else dance.

“Captain?” Wanda asked him.

Steve looked up and saw her standing in front of him.

“Would you like to dance?” she asked.

He nodded and stood up. As he and Wanda danced, he glanced over at Madison who was watching them.

She gave him a small smile and then turned back to Pietro.


	8. Malyutka

Madison flushed the toilet. 

That was the second time today she had thrown up. 

She sat with her head on the rim. Her head snapped up when she realized that she had missed her period. What was she going to do? Her father was going to be so disappointed in her. She picked herself up off the floor and brushed her teeth. She made her way to Natasha’s room. 

Natasha opened the door. “Madison, what’s wrong?” she asked, noticing the girl’s body language. 

“Can you take me to the drug store?” Madison asked her. 

“What for?” Natasha asked. 

Madison broke down and the older woman wrapped her arms around her. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know who else to ask!” Madison sobbed. 

Natasha tried to soothe the young girl. “It’ll be okay, Baby Bird”, Natasha told her, “I promise”. 

 

 

Madison sat in Natasha’s room waiting for her alarm on her phone to go off. 

Natasha had never seen Madison so nervous. 

The alarm went off and Natasha looked down at the test. 

“It’s positive, isn’t it?” Madison asked her. 

Natasha knelt in front of her and said, “Look at me. Everything is going to be okay”. 

“But what if Pietro leaves me?” Madison asked her.

“Pietro loves you. He’d never leave you”, Natasha said, “I think we both know who you need to tell first”.

 

 

Madison entered Pietro’s room.

The silver-haired speedster was lying on his bed, still sleeping. 

She walked over to him and shook him.

“What?” he asked groggily.

“Pietro, I need to tell you something”, Madison said. 

Pietro sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What is it?” he asked. 

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. “I’m pregnant”, she said. 

Pietro jerked his hand back.

“You’re what?!” he said.

“I’m pregnant”, Madison repeated.

Pietro jumped out of bed and started to pace around the room. 

“Pietro”, Madison said.

“Please leave, Madison”, he said.

“What?” she asked softly. 

“Get out!” he yelled. 

Madison jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room. She collapsed in the hallway in tears.

“Madison!” Wanda’s voice said. 

“He doesn’t want me! He doesn’t want me anymore!” Madison cried. 

“What happened?” Wanda asked her. 

“I’m pregnant! And now he doesn’t want me!” she said.

“You’re what?” two voices asked. 

Her father and Steve stood at the end of the hallway. 

“Pietro is just scared. I’ll talk to him”, Wanda told her, “I’ll sort him out”. Wanda entered Pietro’s room and soon you could hear them yelling in Sokovian. 

 Clint picked Madison up from the floor.

“I’m so sorry, daddy”, she said. 

“It’s okay, Baby Bird. It’s okay”, Clint told her as her shoulders shook. 

 

 

It was about a week before Pietro spoke to Madison again. 

She was in the kitchen fixing herself some cereal when she felt something rush behind her.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and settled on her stomach. 

“I’m so sorry”, Pietro said.

Madison set her hands on Pietro’s.

“I know you’re scared. I am too”, Madison told him. 

“What if my powers get passed onto it? What if it hurts you?” Pietro asked her. 

“If the baby comes out with powers, they’ll fit in perfectly with our crazy family. Bruce can monitor me throughout the pregnancy to make sure nothing happens to us”, Madison said. 

 

 

A couple of months later, Pietro and Madison were lying on the couch when Madison felt the baby kick. 

“What’s wrong?” Pietro asked her.

“Nothing”, Madison said. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Just wait”, Madison told him.

Pietro felt a tiny foot kick his hand. “That’s amazing”, Pietro said, “Does it hurt you?” 

“Not really”, Madison said.

Pietro looked up at Madison and said, “I love you Madison”. 

“I love you too Pietro”, she said kissing him.

As they kissed, the baby kicked again.

Pietro pulled back and said, “I love you too, little one”. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. 

Madison ran her fingers through his silver locks as Pietro talked softly to the baby. 

 

 

Madison ended up having a baby girl.

“Have you decided on a name?” her father asked her.

“I was thinking of Piper Natasha Maximoff”, Madison told him, “After both of my mother’s”.

“I sure Piper would have loved that”, Clint said. He gently took his grandchild from Madison. 

Piper had bright blue eyes just like Pietro. 

Time would only tell if she had super powers.


	9. A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has a surprise for Madison.

Madison was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when her door opened.

“What are you doing?” Pietro asked her. The silver-haired speedster flopped down on the bed next to her. “Why are you staring at the ceiling?” he asked.

Madison didn’t answer him.

Pietro looked over at her and waved his hand in front of her face. “Are you sleeping with your eyes open?” he teased her. He rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He got an idea and smirked. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He kissed down to her nose and lastly, he kissed her lips.

The feeling of Pietro’s lips on hers snapped Madison out of her trance.

She kissed him back as one of his hands settled on her neck.

“So why were you staring at the ceiling?” Pietro asked her, “It’s not a very appealing view. I’ve got a better one”. He got up and pulled Madison out of her bed. In a second, they were on top of Avengers tower.

“Why are we up here?” she asked him.

“Look up”, he told her.

Madison looked up and gasped. 

You could see the stars!

“But…” she said, “What about the city lights?”

Pietro picked up a remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly the planets appeared around them.

Planets she’d never seen before.

She could hold Jupiter in her hand. “This is amazing”, she said, “Did Stark do this?”

“In Sovokia, you can look up and see the stars when the sun goes down”, Pietro told her, “You can type in a location and see the stars there”. Pietro typed in Sovokia and the stars rearranged.

Madison saw constellations she’d never seen before. Madison turned and noticed that Pietro had set up a blanket on the ground. She lay down next to Pietro. “Thank you”, Madison said.

“I know it’s not the real thing…” Pietro said.

Madison hushed him with her lips. “I think it was sweet”, she told him.

Pietro laced his fingers with hers.

“I’ve never seen these stars before”, she said, “I’ve never been big into astronomy”.

Pietro took time pointing out the constellations he had learned as a child.

Madison pointed out constellations she had learned in school.

Tony had built in a feature where you could play connect the dots with the stars.

The two drew pictures with the stars, mostly things pertaining to the Avengers.

Madison drew a target and the Black Widow symbol and Pietro drew Thor’s hammer.

The two also discovered a game that Tony had built into it, where you basically used to the planets as bowling balls to knock over digital pins.

The two were laughing by the end.

“Thank you for this”, Madison said wrapping her arms around Pietro’s neck.

“For what?” he asked her.

“For reminding me what it’s like to be a teenager”, she told him, “For taking my mind off the fact that I’ll never be normal, due to my job”. Madison leaned up and kissed him.

Pietro kissed her back as he brought her closer to him.

Madison pulled away and said, “I love you Pietro”.

“I love you, _moye solntse, moya luna, zvezdy moi_ (my sun, my moon, my stars)”, Pietro answered.

Madison had no clue what he said, but she kissed him again anyway.

“We should go inside”, Pietro said.

Madison pouted.

Pietro walked over to the device and turned it off.

He picked it up and wrapped an arm around Madison’s waist.

In a second, they were lying on her bed again and her stars were back.

“It was getting kinda cold up there, I didn’t want you to get sick”, he told her.

Madison smiled and set her head on Pietro’s chest.

Pietro gently stroked her hair.

Madison soon fell asleep under her sky full of stars.


	10. Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Pietro and Madison are tactile creatures.

Both Madison and Pietro were tactile creatures, in other words, to show their affection with other people, it involved touching.

It was how Pietro calmed Wanda.

It was how Madison showed she cared for her father, Natasha, and Steve.

The two couldn’t go more than an hour without touching each other, whether that meant kisses, playing with each other’s hair, or simply holding hands while watching a movie.

* * *

Sometimes kissing Pietro was the only way to calm him down when he was excited, upset, or bored. 

Madison was currently watching Pietro pace around the living room.

The other Avengers were off on a mission, leaving Madison to deal with a bored Pietro. 

“Babe, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet”, Madison told him.

“There’s nothing to do”, Pietro whined. 

Madison grabbed his hand and tugged him down onto the couch and straddled him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her. 

“Giving you something to do”, she said, “Me”. 

Pietro smirked and pulled her closer to him by her hips. 

Madison smiled down at him as she captured his lips with hers. 

Pietro responded and started kissing her back. 

Madison’s hands settled on his neck. She loved the way Pietro kissed. 

He was so different from Steve and Peter. 

Steve was shy when it came to kissing and Peter was clumsy. 

Pietro knew what he was doing. 

She briefly wondered how many girls he had made out with to get this good. Madison was drawn out of her thoughts by Pietro gently nipping her bottom lip. Madison’s hands slid into his hair and tugged, causing Pietro to growl. Madison bit down on Pietro’s bottom lip, causing Pietro’s hips to buck up. Madison broke away from him to gasp. Madison looked down and noticed that the black of his pupil had nearly swallowed the blue, save for a small ring. 

Pietro leaned up and pecked Madison’s swollen lips, before his lips traveled down to her neck. 

Madison’s head fell back. She felt one of Pietro’s hands come up to cradle her head, while the other slipped up the back of her shirt. 

Pietro’s lips made their way back up to Madison’s. 

Madison sighed as Pietro kissed her. 

This time the kisses were sweet and less hurried. 

“Miss Barton, Mr. Maximoff, the others are on their way”, FRIDAY said. 

Madison held up one finger. She pulled back from Pietro and said, “We should take this somewhere more private”. 

In a second, they were on Madison’s bed, with Pietro on top of her.

“What are you doing?” she asked him. She was normally on top. 

Pietro had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You”, Pietro said, before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison realizes she’s had what she’s always wanted all along.

It had happened again. 

Madison had run into the heat of battle and gotten hurt again. She was currently lying in the medical bay of Avengers tower, unconscious. 

Pietro sat by her side.

“You should go get cleaned up”, Dr. Cho told him.

“No. I have to be here when she wakes up”, he told her.

“They just brought her in. It could be a couple hours. Go take a shower and change clothes”, Natasha said, “I stay here with her”. 

In 5 minutes, Pietro was back.

“Well that didn’t take long”, Natasha muttered.

Pietro took his spot next to Madison again. 

* * *

Pietro sat by her side for two days straight.

The other Avengers would come to visit her, but Pietro didn’t speak to any of them. 

Not even Wanda could get him to move.

“You need to talk to him”, Natasha told Clint.

“But why me?” Clint asked.

“Because that boy may very well be your son-in-law in the future and he’s in pain”, Natasha told him.

Clint sighed and entered the room. He took a seat across from Pietro. 

The young man was pale and his blue eyes lacked the normal mischievous look. 

“Why did she have to go and do that?” Pietro asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Because she thought she was doing the right thing”, Clint told him, “Her mother was the same way”. 

“I told her not to!” Pietro snapped. 

Clint stood and made his way over him. “Even that’s not enough to stop her”, Clint said.

“Look at her! She’s practically dead!” Pietro yelled, ‘If anything happens to her…” Pietro trailed off as tears filled his eyes. 

Clint sat down next to Pietro and set his hand on the young man’s. “This is just part of loving her”, Clint told him. Clint was shocked when Pietro broke down. Clint’s fatherly instincts kicked in and he took Pietro in his arms. 

It’d been so long since someone had held him, stroked his hair, and told him that everything was going to be okay. 

Pietro pulled away and wiped his face with the sleeves of his jacket. “Sorry”, Pietro told Clint.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, son”, he said.

Pietro chuckled and smiled. “When you do think she’ll wake up?” Pietro asked. 

“Hard to know with her”, Clint told him, “Last time she took a big hit, she didn’t wake up for 3 months. We just have to wait”.

* * *

Since his ‘talk’ with Clint, Pietro had rejoined the other Avengers, instead of sulking in Madison’s hospital room. 

Dr. Cho was trying to understand why Madison’s healing factor wasn’t kicking in, until one day she approached Pietro. “I think I may have a solution”, she said, “If I was able to give Madison some of your blood, it might kick start her healing factor”. 

Pietro followed her to the medical bay where they hooked him up to a machine. He reached over and Madison’s hand in his own as his blood began to leave his body and flow into Madison’s. 

After a few minutes, Pietro felt Madison’s fingers twitch.

“Madison?” Pietro asked, “Dr. Cho!” 

Dr. Cho switched off the machine and detached the two. “Madison? Can you open your eyes?” Dr. Cho asked her. 

“Turn off the lights”, Madison groaned.

Pietro laughed. 

She opened her eyes and her eyes focused on Pietro’s blue ones. 

“Hey”, he said. 

“Hey, what have I missed?” she asked him. 

Pietro sat down on the bed and brought his lips to Madison’s. 

Madison’s hands slid up to his neck. Madison pulled back, her forehead on Pietro’s. 

“I was so worried”, Pietro told her. 

“I’m sorry”, she said, her thumb caressing the side of his neck.

“I love you”, Pietro said. 

Madison smiled and said, “I love you too”.

“If you two are done…” Clint said, appearing in the doorway. 

Pietro didn’t move from his spot on the bed. 

Clint stepped forward and placed his hands on Pietro’s shoulders. “We were worried there. Weren’t we, son?” Clint asked. 

Madison’s eyes filled with tears. She wanted to jump out of the bed and hug her father. “Thank you”, Madison said softly.

“I figured I couldn’t hate him forever”, Clint told her, “Nat talked some sense into me”. 

Natasha and Wanda were the last to enter the room.

“I am happy you are okay”, Wanda told her. 

Natasha stood next to the bed, gently running her hand over Madison’s hair. 

Madison couldn’t stop the tears welling up in her eyes. 

Pietro moved aside to allow Clint to hold his daughter. 

“It’s okay”, he told her. 

She pulled back and said, “It’s not that. I just realized that I’ve got what I’ve wanted for years now”.

“And what’s that?” Clint asked her. 

“An actual family”, she told him.


	12. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison’s blind date isn’t who she thought it was going to be.

Madison was in her room brushing her hair when Natasha and Wanda entered the room.

“Hey Wanda, Tash”, she said.

“So, we were talking…” Natasha said. 

_This isn’t going to be good_ , Madison thought.

“You’ve been single for over 9 months”, Natasha told her.

“So?” Madison asked. 

“We just think that it’s time for you to get back out there”, Natasha said.

“We know you cared for Captain Rogers”, Wanda said.

“But everyone thinks that you deserve to be happy”, Natasha said. 

Madison paused and considered this. “Fine”, she sighed. 

Wanda squealed and attacked her hair, while Natasha pulled out some makeup. 

* * *

An hour later, Madison was all made up. “I’m not wearing a dress”, Madison told them. 

Wanda pouted and put away the dress she had picked out.

Madison picked out a nice pair of jeans, a rock & roll t-shirt she had stolen from Tony, a pair of ankle boots, and her leather jacket. 

“You’re wearing that?” Wanda asked her.

“Hey, who ever dates me should know what they’re getting into”, Madison said, “So where am I meeting him?” 

Natasha gave her the address and Madison left the tower. She followed the GPS on her phone to the restaurant. 

It was an upscale one, which is probably why Wanda wanted her to wear a dress. 

Madison entered the restaurant and stood in the lobby. She heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Pietro standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, was the first thing out of Madison’s mouth. 

“These are for you”, Pietro said thrusting the flowers towards her. 

Madison smiled at his nervousness. 

It was…cute. 

Madison took the flowers from him. “Thank you”, she said. She took his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

“Where are we going?” he asked her. 

“Something more…us”, she told him. 

After half an hour, they arrived at a pizzeria. 

They grabbed a table.

“So, why didn’t you just ask me?” Madison asked him. 

“I didn’t think you’d say yes”, he told her. 

“Why?” Madison asked. 

“Because I’m nothing like Steve”, he said. 

Madison leaned forward and grasped Pietro’s chin in her hand. She pressed her lips to his and Pietro quickly kissed her back. She pulled away breathless. Pietro’s eyes opened and he smiled. 

* * *

The two had pleasant date and walked back to Avengers tower hand-in-hand. 

“Would you want to go out again?” Pietro asked.

“I’d like that”, Madison told him. 

Pietro titled her head back and kissed her.

Madison wrapped her arms around his neck. “Best blind date ever”, Madison said as Pietro chuckled.


	13. Cute Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Madison that made Pietro make a fool of himself.

There was something about Madison that made Pietro make a fool of himself. 

He had a way of embarrassing himself in front of the girl and giving the Avengers more reasons to tease him. 

* * *

Madison was walking through Stark tower when she heard a loud bang. She stopped and saw Pietro sprawled out on the floor in front of you. She gasped and rushed over to his side. “Pietro?” she asked him. 

He mumbled something in Sokovian, which made Madison giggle.

“Pietro?” she repeated. 

His blue eyes opened and saw her. Pietro quickly sat up and nearly fell over. 

“Easy there”, Madison told him. She placed one of her hands on his back to keep him upright. 

Pietro groaned and rubbed his head. 

“Piet? What happened?” she asked him. 

What _did_ happen? 

Pietro took one look at the wall and knew.

In a flash, he was gone, leaving Madison wondering what had happened.

* * *

The next day, Pietro spent the day in his room. He had a huge red spot in the middle of his forehead from where he had hit the wall. 

Everyone, including his sister, had tried to coax him out of his room.

“Pietro? Will you come help me make dinner?” Madison asked him. 

Pietro opened his door and Madison had to hold in her laughter. 

She cupped his face in her hands and rose up on her tiptoes. She placed her lips on his forehead and Pietro felt a cooling sensation. 

Pietro suddenly wondered what her lips would feel like on his. 

Madison let her hands travel from Pietro’s face to his chest. “There. All better”, she said. 

Pietro opened his eyes and stared down at Madison’s golden brown ones. 

Madison took Pietro’s hand in hers and led him to the kitchen. 

* * *

For the next hour, Pietro and Madison made pasta for dinner with garlic breadsticks. 

“FRIDAY, could you tell the others that dinner is ready?” she asked. 

“Certainly Miss Barton”, FRIDAY said. 

Everyone filed into the dining room. 

Madison helped pour everyone’s drink while Pietro set the table. 

When they all settled down to eat, Tony said, “Does anyone want to explain why there’s a dent in my wall?”

Pietro choked on his water, while Madison did her best not to laugh at him as he blushed in embarrassment.

“Apparently someone should know better than to run indoors”, Clint said.

Poor Pietro looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

All the Avengers started laughing at him.

Madison grabbed his chin and kissed him, shocking the whole table into silence. 

Pietro’s eyes went wide, because he never thought that in a million years that Madison would be kissing him. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour, like a hummingbird. 

Madison pulled away. Wanda was grinning from ear to ear.

Tony was smirking, along with Natasha. 

Clint’s mouth was wide open and Thor was chuckling.

“Why did you do that?” Pietro asked her. 

Madison twirled some pasta around her fork as she said, “Because I thought what happened last night was cute”. 

Pietro felt like Rudolph when Clarice called him cute.

Madison got up from the table, taking her food with her. 

Pietro quickly followed.

“Hey! Who’s going to fix my wall?!” Tony yelled.


End file.
